Bad Romance
by Shayminlittle
Summary: Bluestar, despite her doubts about Tigerstar, and almost believing Fireheart, can't help but feel drawn to Tigerclaw, just as he himself is drawn to her. CHANGED TO A ONE-SHOT. Had no ideas or muse to make it into a chapter story...


Is it bad that I like the shipping BlueTiger? It just came to me, that Bluestar _might_ of had a thing for Tigerclaw...don't ask me how, just do. So...first warrior shipping fanfiction! Yay! ...by the way guys,some of you may not like this shipping, and I respect that entirely. People have likes and dislikes, and I just like BlueTiger, you do not have to agree with me in any kind of way about the shipping. Thank you ^^

This is also, not based after the previus book, where Tigerstar was alive. It follows a different story-line, so if this doesn't sound to familiar, that is why.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own warriors or the cats**

* * *

It was a cold, leaf-bare day, and Bluestar was watching her clan from the highrock. Something just felt different today, with her deputy, Tigerclaw organizing patrols, and Fireheart staring distrustfully at him...Bluestar felt a pang of anger form in her stomach. She forced to push her aching thoughts away, she wouldn't, no...she couldn't let Fireheart's words get to her. It was her job to trust her deputy, no matter what, she couldn't think of believing Fireheart's words that kept crawling at the back of her head. The blue-grey she-cat shook her head and got to her paws, jumping off the highrock. "How are the patrols going Tigerclaw?" She mewed calmly, the only sign that was showing she was stressed was the tip of her tail twitching back and forth uncontrollably.

Tigerclaw turned around, his blazing amber eyes met Bluestar's gaze, with a dip of his head he began. "Good, I just finished organizing them." He meowed, lifting his head he sat down, his muscles rippled underneath his pelt, and Bluestar forced herself to tear away from his gaze. "Good." She sighed. The brown tabby narrowed his eyes. "Would you want to go hunting with me?" He finally asked, with a quick flick of his tail, his eyes narrowed over to the watching fiery ginger tom, distrust burning in his green eyes.

Bluestar blinked, taken aback slightly, but quickly recovered from it with a quick nod of her head she got to her paws and headed out of camp, following by the strong tom. Bluestar shivered at the cold breeze that seemed to follow the she-cat and the tom where ever they went, she sometimes wondered if the coldness was sme kind of omen, but on the other half, she kept reminding herself that it was the middle of leaf-bare, and that the cold winds were normal. She felt oddly dicomforted by the scents of her territory, and it has a eerie feel to it, one which she had not been expecting despite the hard times she and her clan had faced.

Tigerclaw padded beside Bluestar, their pelts brushed for a few moments before Tigerclaw had passed the leader, making Bluestar smile a little, feeling a bit comforted by the tom, but only by a little. It wasn't long before Tigerclaw paused and turned around to meet Bluestar's gaze, his eyes glinting in the moonlight that shone overhead.

"You know Bluestar, I want to know...what do you _really_ think of me?" He asked, his tone emotionless. Bluestar blinked, looking at her paws she collected her thoughts about what had happened in the past, when she was just an apprentice, and what he had done to a kitty-pet kit who was lost. "Honestly, you were cruel of what you had done sometimes...but I know that you have a good heart, no matter what." She meowed sitting down and neatly curling her tail, giving a sweet smile, which had never happened much before during her leadership, she had always kept that same straight face, not letting her emotions get the best of her.

* * *

Tigerclaw couldn't help but smile back a little bit, it had been awhile since he had seen Bluestar smile like that, and even though he seems emotionless and cold-hearted, he truly did like it when the blue-grey she-cat smiled that way, it made him feel a bit warm inside, every time she did smile.

He had always hated this feeling he got when around Bluestar alone, it interfered with his plans, and also made him weak, which he did not like at all, he in fact hated it so much. Without another word, the tom turned around, shaking his head, this was no time for him to go all googly eyes at the leader, not the time at all. He stalked through the bushes, his muscles rippled beneath his pelt as he he began to stalk a scrawny shrew, which had been nibbling on a small nut. Bluestar must of been hunting something too, because she had disappeared, after he came back with the shrew hanging limp in his jaws. Such an easy catch, just like Bluestar would be...soon, anyways. Tigerclaw, kept hiding his feelings, letting them not interfere with his plans to kill her. He couldn't let that happen to him, falling in love with her was weak, and besides, he had Goldenflower, who he hadn't talked to much at all when they _did_ decide to become mates, he shook his head as he buried the shrew. _'Stop thinking of that poor leader Tigerclaw, she is weak and useless...'_ He reminded himself, he let out a soft growl and clawed the ground beneath him. Why couldn't he just stop thinking of her for one little moment?


End file.
